


Keep You Mine

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki doesn’t like the idea of Darcy sleeping with anyone else.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Keep You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple partners - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 7th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me.

Loki devoured some rare scene in front of him. In his bedroom, Darcy was on her hand and knees. Mouth and cunt stuffed with a hard cock.

Darcy gagged as _the first_ Loki fed her his hard cock while _the second_ Loki slammed her wet fold with equal ferocity. 

After their usual sex the other night, Darcy lay on Loki’s chest. Fingers made a small pattern on his skin as she peered up at him curiously. 

_“Loki, how’s an orgy felt like? Was it good? Was it as satisfying as it looks like?_ ”

_Loki paused for a moment. “There’s only one way to know exactly how it feels, pet.”_

When Loki entertained the idea of letting Darcy experience an orgy, he hesitated. After all, he wanted her to himself. He’s not going to tell her that to her face, because the God of Mischief had a reputation to maintain.

He immediately felt relieved when Darcy confessed, _“I don’t think I can freely sleep with other people tho. Aren’t we exclusive?” Her big blue eyes demand an answer._

And by that, Loki granted her wish, or more like Loki wanted Darcy to _feel_ it by herself in a different way. He made three copies of himself. All of them equally had the same talent and strength as the _original_ him. 

Loki’s fingers were busy. He rubbed it up and down his hard length as his eyes kept up with the way Darcy’s body bounced from one cock to another. Loud moan and sweaty body tangled in a heap of erotic movements.

He enjoyed the look on Darcy’s face when _his_ _copies_ on the back pulled her hips to him. Her eyes momentarily closed as she tried to cooperate with the movement of both cock in her hole. The _third Loki_ seems content with licking and sucking her nipples. 

Darcy let out a muffled gasp as first _Loki_ growled and emptied himself in her mouth. He grasped the back of her long hair, made Darcy craned her neck up a little bit. “That’s it, swallow all of it, pet.” She choked as she tried to swallow all of it. 

Darcy blue eyes rolled back as a sudden exquisite pleasure ran through her body. It didn’t stop as the second _Loki_ continued his punishing thrust in her sopping wet cunt. The third Loki still enjoyed her heavy breast while his fingers made a lazy circle on her sensitive clit. 

“I bet your brain turned to mush with all the stimulation, pet.” Loki magicked himself, so he was now sitting on the bed. He wiped out _the first Loki_. He bent over a little bit and pressed his soft, thin lips to her red and full one in between moans and mewled of being pounded like mad.

“The night is still young, pet. We still have things to experiment with.” With a smirk, Loki answered Darcy's hazy eyes with a smacked on her ass. There’s no denying Loki’s excitement when Darcy replied to him with a moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> —
> 
> I’m @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
